


Truly Enchanted to Meet You

by fairyeyes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he didn’t realize when he wanted to be around her was when he stopped himself from thinking that way. He didn’t know when those feelings started to bubble at the pit of his stomach. He thought something was wrong with his tummy but despite the cold and bitter air of winter in Viridian, Green always felt somehow warm next to her. He didn’t know why and he wished he didn’t feel this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Enchanted to Meet You

Truly Enchanted to Meet You

How long has it been since the first day of Training School? Because of who his grandfather was, the famous Professor Oak, his family felt it was best to send him to the prestigious Training School in Viridian City – which was only a few minutes by the school bus. Green wasn’t exactly excited with the extra pressure people placed on him. Daisy, his older sister, was already training to be one of the best breeders in the region. There were rumors that she wanted to open a massage place in Celadon City.

Green didn’t put in much effort but he was already in the top percentage of students in the class. His so-called rival, Red, was also in the class – but much lazier and much more carefree than him was in the top five percent. Oh, how Green envied Red.

Red’s family wasn’t famous like his. He didn’t get the pressure his family placed him under. Oh, his grandfather always believed in Green but Green supposed that it was only because he felt sorry for him. Red was just lucky.

The school had the children pick out a partner since they were all expected to start their journey and to be the best at age 10, the normal age for most trainers to go. Red had picked a Pikachu. Green had picked an Eevee.

He always lost to Red in almost everything he did – and it irritated Green. There were times where Green had won but it irritated him more when Red didn’t acknowledge his wins.

However, when that girl transferred in the school, Green felt that was when he momentarily forgot about his little and personal competition with Red, not that he seemed to care.

“Attention, everyone,” said the teacher as the class settled down from mealtime, “we have a new student! It seems she’s also from Pallet Town, where Green and Red are from! Dear, could you please come in?” She turned towards the door and motioned someone to come in.

The uniform they had to wear was a dark blue suit and a blue tie for the boys and the girls wore skirts with red ties. Usually the girls’ hair was put up in some fancy fashion to make sure the girls were able to focus meanwhile the boys’ hair were short enough to be ‘professional’, as the teachers would put it.

But this girl – she seemed to be everything against the school stood for, what his family stood for, and what he supposedly stood for.

Her hair was long and had sticks sticking out as well as leaves. Her dark blue uniform was clearly messed up and covered with mud and leaves as well; and it seemed that her tie is missing.

“O-oh my! What happened to you?” she asked as the children laughed. Red, as usual, remained quiet but Green was tempted to laugh as well. He wanted to but it wouldn’t look good for his family so he kept quiet.

The girl merely laughed and stated her name but Green was too busy fiddling with his Pokeball that his Eevee was in but started to pay attention when she finished.

“But you can call me Leaf! My mommy says it’s because of all the leaves I bring home!” she giggled at her own joke. Green wanted to laugh even though it wasn’t funny but he stopped himself.

After the teacher excused herself and the girl dubbed Leaf outside, they eventually came back in. The girl seemed more kept – her hair was straightened into a ponytail sans the leaves and twigs. Her uniform was straighten and seemed to be somewhat pressed; and she seemed to found her tie. She still seemed mischievous but Green tried to ignore her; especially when the teacher placed her next to him.

Because she had transferred late, they gave her a Bulbasaur. It seemed to fit the girl’s personality – especially since she continuously played in the tall grass when she wasn’t supposed to.

 _A leftover Pokemon for a leftover student_ , Green bitterly thought. At first, Green wasn’t very bothered by her. She seemed like a good student and, he wouldn’t admit it, pretty when she wasn’t making a lot of noise.

However, one day, a piece of paper mysteriously appeared on his desk. Since the teacher had been discussing something or other about statuses and Green already knew it, he picked it up and read the note. It appeared to be pretty messy writing but he could still read it..

_Man! This class is boring! I can’t wait till it’s recess!_

On the bottom, there was a very crude picture of a leaf, which indicated the note was from her. He glared at her and then wrote in his green pen.

_Recess? What’s that? We don’t get recess here at this school._

And tossed back the note when he felt the time was right. They continued to pass notes back and forth until the school day was over. Then she offered to release their Pokemon on their way to the school bus.

“Why?” Green asked. “What’s the point?”

Leaf frowned. “Why are you like this, Green? Always so technical!” She let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s to let Bulba stretch out and exercise! Why did they even give them to us if we’re not even allowed to use them?”

Green stared at her. “Who’s Bulba?”

She gave him a cheeky grin as she responded. “My Bulbasaur, of course! Didn’t you give your Pokemon a nickname?”

The young boy shook his head. It had started to cool down and Green hated the cold. He clutched to the black coat his sister made for him for his birthday. He didn’t like it when a kid randomly decided to tease him how Red had a crush on Daisy, his sister. The only person that made being part of his family bearable and Red would try to take that away from him too. Eventually, Green stopped paying attention to Leaf who seemed to be quiet and watched him.

Green hated being by watched people – especially by the likes of Leaf.

He glanced at her then glanced away. “What are you looking at?” he asked. He tried to act tough but he was sure Leaf could easily tell that he wanted to be left alone. It wasn’t like the kids teased them that much for playing with each other. Maybe a comment or two but that’s about it.

He soon learned now and later that she never did anything he expected her to do.

Leaf turned away and smiled as though she had a secret she so desperately wanted to reveal. Green didn’t care; no, he honestly didn’t care. He let her keep whatever stupid secret she had and wanted to leave her alone so he could be alone.

But he didn’t realize when he wanted to be around her was when he stopped himself from thinking that way. He didn’t know when those feelings started to bubble at the pit of his stomach. He thought something was wrong with his tummy but despite the cold and bitter air of winter in Viridian, Green always felt somehow warm next to her. He didn’t know why and he wished he didn’t feel this way.

However, when Leaf started to talk to Red, his archrival, Green felt another type of warmth in his tummy. And it angered him.

 _How could she talk to someone like Red? I never told her to leave me alone and to go bother him…_ He thought. Although, she still talked to Green and had their Pokemon ‘play’, but anytime Green brought up the subject of Red, she’d ignore him or change the subject rather quickly. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the uncertainty of their friendship.

He didn’t like that Red tried to steal from Green. He didn’t like that Red tried to take the one thing that Green held dear to his heart – whether he wanted to admit it or not – away just like that. He didn’t like it how easily things floated to Red. How everyone seemed to follow him instantly. No one knew how much of a thief Red really was and it seemed it was only Green who saw it.

One night, Green had told his parents he wanted to go to a friend’s house, Leaf’s house, and tell her how he felt. He couldn’t say his feelings were love – no, it wasn’t love. He didn’t know what love was. Love was just a feeling for your family, as far as he knew. He just knew Leaf made him feel happy and he didn’t like it when Leaf talks to Red.

It started to snow in Viridian that night. Thankfully, Green was prepared as he usually was. He had his sister’s coat as well as a thick sweater and a scarf on. He got cold easily and didn’t do very well in it so he always was prepared for the sudden snowfall. He knew where to go. He wasn’t blind or stupid.

Finally, he made it to her door. He stood up on his toes and tried to ring the doorbell but it was too high. So he pounded on the door as hard as he could to get whomever attention is inside to open the door.

Soon, the door was opened and it revealed an older lady. Her hair was somewhat curly at the tips and yet she looked somewhat familiar. Green couldn’t really recognize her but the lady seemed to know him instead.

“Oh, so you’re Green,” she simply said. “Come on in!” Hesitantly, Green walked in. Since he wanted to show how polite he was, he took off his boots and placed them by the door with the other shoes. The woman didn’t seem to pay attention but he heard her yell out the girl’s real name. Green heard her respond and then heard her run in the hallways.

Green felt excited suddenly but wanted to have control. This was the night he was going to take her away from Red and keep her all to himself.

Once she finally showed herself, she wore apparently her Bulbasaur printed pajamas and even heard the creature’s cries somewhere in the house.

Her mother frowned and crossed her arms. “Leaf, how many times did I tell you not to let Bulba out of his ball?” Leaf frowned and Green felt as though he was watching some kind of personal moment..

“But I don’t like him inside! I feel bad!”

Her mother shook her head. “If it wasn’t snowing outside, you know I would allow him at least outside where he can play better. But it’s snowing; Leaf, so for now, he’s going to have to be in his Pokeball, okay?”

Leaf nodded reluctantly and went back to her room. The noises that came from her beloved Bulbasaur came to a halt. She came back out with the Pokeball in her hand and seemed to instantly switch from sadness to happiness when she finally noticed Green as he stood there, confused on what to do to and say.

She smiled at Green and he couldn’t help but feel extremely warm under all the coats, sweaters, and scarves he had on.

“Sorry about that, Green! I wanted to play with Bulba!”

He shook his head. “It’s fine,” he responded as he slowly took off his garments that kept him extra warm.

The visit was pretty short since it was late but so much had been said.

“Green,” she said once they were alone. “I don’t know how to say this but… My mommy told me that we’re moving back to Johto.”

Green gave her a confused look. “Back?” he asked. She nodded.

“That’s where we’re from. It’s called Johto. We had to take a long trip by boat to get here because of Daddy’s work… They thought we were going to stay here forever but his job changed their minds. They fired my Daddy.”

She looked sad but had a smile on her face though. “It’s okay. Maybe one day, we’ll come back here. And maybe we’ll have a Pokemon battle too!”

Green couldn’t admit that he liked her then after he heard the news. He felt really sad but he didn’t show it. The Oak family never showed their emotions, especially in front of other people. Especially in front of her. He couldn’t let her see him sad. It was clear to him that she was also pretty sad but she was stronger than him – but he had to maintain the illusion that he was stronger than her. He pretended that he was relieved to hear he was leaving because she was a bother to him. Leaf cramped Green’s style and he was going to be the best without her.

She just smiled and accepted his act.

 _Did she believe me? I hope she did… I hope she never realizes that I’ll miss her. And that she’ll never know that I liked her a lot._ Green thought when he tried to fall asleep. He fought against the tears that swelled up.

He was not going to cry. Once he turned ten, he was going to start his journey. He was going to be the very best – so great that even Red would give up Leaf because he would be that great.

Green felt his anger deepen for Red further. He should have told her how he felt for her.

_But would it stop her from leaving me?_

The first empty day without her was the toughest for Green. Red didn’t care, it seemed. Of course he wouldn’t. He had everything Green wanted and could easily dispose of it whenever he pleased.

Green just hoped that maybe, maybe she knew Green acted that night. He hoped that one day they will cross paths again one day.

 

  
_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

 

The End

tags: [rating: g](http://rainbow-sauce.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20g), [series: pokémon](http://rainbow-sauce.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20pok%C3%A9mon)  



End file.
